My Sweet Prince
by Baka No Katsu
Summary: PG13 for one swear word!! This is basically about Soi and Nakago, and it's basically a song she sings to him, but after Death, and, well, it's odd...don't read unless you've watched all the series (i guess....i don't give much away....just who dies)


Disclaimer-I own no part of the following (or, at least, very little)I just happened to make a connection between the works of two different people. Yu Watase own Fushigi Yugi and Placebo owns the song "my sweet prince" and likewise, all the lyrics in it.....yeah, again, I think..I own no part of this, other than the cleverness to relate the two to each other.....

  
  


Some pointless insight into my life- I have a lot of homework right now...I'm not doing any of it...

  
  


And noww.....my story/song/god knows what:

  
  


My Sweet Prince

"Welcome to the spirit world's Karioke lounge! First up...Soi? Is there a Soi? Ah, okay, go on ma'am!"The flashy night club own say, as he stepped away from the mike.

  
  


A beautiful young woman with pinkish purple hair stepped up to the mike. The words "Placebo: My Sweet Prince" appeared on the giant screen behind her. Tortured eyes looked out onto the audience, she focussed them on a dashing, conniving looking young blond man, and began to sing the dreary tune:

  
  


"never thought you'd make me perspire

never thought I'd do you the same 

never thought I'd fill desire 

never thought I'd feel so ashamed 

me and the dragon can chase all the pain away 

so before I end my day remember 

my sweet prince you are the one

my sweet prince you are the one

never thought I have to retire 

never I have to abstain

never thought all this could back fire 

close up the hole in my veins 

me and my valuable friend

can fix all the pain away 

so before I end my day remember

my sweet prince you are the one 

my sweet prince you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one

you are the one 

you are the one

never thought I'd get any higher

never thought you'd fuck with my brain 

never thought all this could expire

never thought you'd go break the chain 

you and me baby used to flush all the pain away

so before I end my day remember 

my sweet prince you are the one

my sweet prince you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one 

you are the one

you are the one 

my sweet prince 

my sweet prince......."

  
  


A lone tear slid down her face.

  
  


"Boy , what a waste! She a pretty young thing, isn't she? Heard she got all caught up with that scary blond dude when she was alive! Even killed herself for him! Poor kid, she could have really been something" a man sitting near the front whispered.

  
  


With one final glare at the blond, she walked off the stage, and out the door.

  
  


********

  
  


Pointless comments on my own writings-.....so, umm....that made very little sense!!!! but, ya gotta say, that song is perfect for Nakago and Soi! sorry 'bout the cheesy "spirit world karioke bar" but my brain is in slow-mo and I couldn't think of another way to present the song! It's so sad tho!!!!! that song makes me cry!!

  
  


ATTENTION PLACEBO FANS-please, tell me if I made a mistake in the lyrics there. I just kinda was listening and writing, so I may have messed up.

  
  


ATTENTION TO PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING 'WHO THE HELL ARE PLACEBO?'- you suck!!!!~^.,.^( --that's supposed to be a cat............) But, really, they are a totally amazing group!! The song "My Sweet Prince" is from the album "Without You I'm Nothing"if ya wanna hear it....they are a gaggle of brit boys, some of which look a bit...girly.....(okay, they may be gay or bi, but that's none of my business! They make great music, that's all that counts!) So, if you're looking for a new group, or just wanna explore some better music, check them out, no da?

  
  


Brian Molko:umm..Neko, I don't think people are gonna listen to us just 'cause YOU tell them to! And, what the hell does "no da?" mean? And how the hell did I get here?

  
  


Moi: Of course they will! People honour and respect my opinions here!! And as for your other questions...just start singing, no da!! You were expensive enough! I didn't pay all that money so you could complain!

  
  


Brian: Fine...come on Stefan, Steve, the girl asked for music!

*plays "Special K"*

  
  


Neko: No escaping GRAAAAVI-TEEEEE!!

  
  


Brian: Neko? I'll do the singing, thank you very much! You just continue promoting us!

  
  


Neko: No prob!! So, yeah, now the guys from Placebo live in my closet(hey!!!! I didn't mean it that way!!) And they still kick ass! Discover them! DISCOVER THEM!!!!!!!!

******


End file.
